


Proximity

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda has a massive crush, Awkwardness, Best ship, Blushing, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Hannah is a tsundere, Hannah is too, It's kinda obvious, Kinda, Protectiveness, because she's gay, like extremely gay, on Hannah, to a new level, way too close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: It's not every day that Amanda almost loses her composure, forced into extremely close proximity with the girl she's been hopelessly crushing on. After she develops feelings for the last person she ever expected, they end up bonding in an unconventional way.And by God it's SO gay and fluffy
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> I am here from writing Diakko to write what was the best ship all along (instead of sleeping)

It was the early days of the holidays and, after the ridiculously intense events near the end of their first year at Luna Nova, the girls needed time and space to cool down. As it turned out, all nine girls of the red, green and blue dorms had decided to stay at Luna Nova over the holidays for varying reasons - home being far away and travel being difficult, not to mention expensive, Luna Nova containing the perfect knowledge resources and expertise to continue studying in or just wanting to stay with friends - and in a small number of days, things began to feel more natural.

There were still rules to follow - while they didn't have to wear the school uniform, there were still regulations in place about clothing. Finnelan practically roamed the corridor every day, reprimanding students for showing off collarbones or shoulders or wearing skirts that were too short. There was still a curfew, though it was pushed back to midnight and repercussions for infractions wouldn't be as bad as normal.

Soon, Amanda had fallen into a comfortable routine of staying up late - usually a lot later than curfew, but if she was in her room and quiet, then no one could stop her. Besides, Constanze and Jasminka would often stay up late as well with movie nights, gossip and whatnot - and then waking up late enough for her breakfast to be lunch for the more diligent students who stuck religiously to their early morning routines. She began to pass teachers in the corridor and be able to flash them a smug grin without knowing she was in trouble for overdue assignments or skipping lessons.

Still, as carefree as her life was at the moment, there was something bothering her. Something that made her happier than she had felt in a long time, but at the same time brought her more stress than her school work ever had.

After the events of the Noir missile crisis, Hannah and Barbara had hesitantly followed in Diana's footsteps and slowly began to warm up to the others. While they still tended to be a lot more drawn back and less friendly than those who had ridden the missile together, their company had become something Amanda preferred having around than not.

Specifically Hannah's.

It was the single last thing in the entire world that she could have ever expected. Previously, Hannah wouldn't even look at Amanda and the American had written her off as a prude she could easily ignore, but now she talked to Amanda quite a lot. As it turned out, she had problems, tastes and quirks of her own. As it turned out, when she smiled it was absolutely adorable, and when she laughed Amanda just wanted to protect her forever. She would have sooner expected Diana confessing her love to Akko - which she would easily accept, actually. But no, the way she felt butterflies in her stomach when Hannah stood close to her or the way her skin tingled whenever Hannah touched her arm or her hand told her something that, no matter how she tried, she couldn't deny: She had a huge crush on Hannah England.

Constanze and Jasminka were surprisingly quick to pick her up on it. It was during one of her movie nights when Jasminka asked her out of the blue if she had feelings for Hannah and, while they knew that Amanda had played around with girls before (though that included little more than kissing), she was horrified and flustered beyond belief at their perceptiveness. It was a process she was used to - prying the truth out of her friends about their crushes and such - though she hadn't expected it to be so difficult to be on the receiving end of the interrogation.

She sighed, trying to push the embarrassing memory from her mind as she sat down on a sofa in the not often used living room at the end of a corridor that had been installed with some of the new funding that the school had received following the missile crisis. It felt open and spacy and the air was pleasantly cool though its only openings were a small side door that lead outside and an opening into the corridor beside it. The sky was darkening as evening approached and most students were in the canteen, hanging around in their dorms or wandering the school in groups.

Amanda leaned forwards and rolled her shoulders backwards, groaning in frustration. A few minutes prior, she had been eating with her dorm mates in the canteen, glancing far too often at the auburn-haired girl a few tables away from her. She could swear she could feel Hannah glaring back, and at times the two would meet eyes and Amanda would quickly look away. After Hannah caught her staring for what felt like the hundredth time in a few minutes, Amanda shook her head and stood up, deciding to walk away from the room to unwind.

Now she found herself here, cursing her impulsive nature and wanting both to finish her food and to go back where the English girl was... Yeah, she was completely hopeless at this point.

"Fuck, I'm obvious," she grumbled, leaning back against the sofa with her hands behind her head. As much as she argued against it, there wasn't much else going through her mind at the time. Due to the sudden lack of obligations to distract her, she found that a lot of time disappeared into dreaming - some of her daydreams getting a lot more physical than she cared to admit. "I'm such a teenager. Maybe Akko will want to play games in my dorm again today," she mused, trying to change the subject in her mind.

She sighed again, this time relaxing as best she could, allowing waves of tension to slowly leave through her lips. She hummed quietly, melting into the soft pillows as her eyes fell shut - this was a place she'd often come to when she was in one of these weird moods since it was cool, quiet and usually empty. Sometimes Akko, Lotte, Diana and Barbara would come here in the mornings to play games (or a strange combination of games and studying in Diana's case) as the four of them had hung out together quite a lot lately.

Footsteps in the corridor piqued her interest. She opened one eye and cast it suspiciously towards the direction of the subtle noise only to be surprised as a figure appeared in the doorway and paused.

"Oh, hey," Amanda stammered, suddenly sitting upright as Hannah stared at her with equally surprised eyes.

"Amanda," Hannah quietly responded, briefly glancing over her shoulder then flicking her eyes to her feet. "I didn't realise you'd be here."

"Yeah, well... I am. Here," the redhead stumbled through her words, mentally kicking herself as Hannah shot her a confused glance followed by an awkward silence.

"Sorry," Hannah cleared her throat, looking over her shoulder again. "I thought - w-well, I can leave you alone if you-"

"No, not at all," Amanda cut her off, shaking her head. "I mean, don't let me bother you. I didn't realise you came here."

There was another short pause before Hannah sighed and stepped into the room.

"It's not like only one of us is allowed in here at once," she said with a slight laugh, instantly dissolving the tension so thick that a normal knife wouldn't be able to cut it. Amanda laughed, mostly in relief.

"You ditched the others too then?" Amanda asked as Hannah approached, feeling suddenly hot when the English girl sat down next to her. There were other sofas. But she certainly wasn't complaining.

"One can only watch so many costume dramas before you'd rather tear your eyes out," she grumbled. "And no offence to Jane Austen but I watched Pride and Prejudice with Avery just a few days ago, I'm not doing it again."

"Sounds rough," Amanda spoke in a grave voice.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous how many of those Diana has. I regret prying into what kind of stuff she watches in her free time," she sighed tiredly, crossing her arms over her body and hugging herself. "It's bloody cold."

"It's Summer," Amanda deadpanned.

"It's supposed to be," Hannah grumbled, picking up a large blanket and pulling it over herself.

"It is. And this room has heaters," Amanda grinned.

"Shut up," Hannah grumbled. "Not everyone has a... Sports body."

Amanda gulped, fighting to keep cool.

"It's true, my body is pretty awesome." Nailed it.

Hannah looked up at Amanda, flashing her look made of annoyance and something else that the redhead couldn't place.

"Fancy sharing then?" Hannah asked quietly. Amanda blinked.

"Huh?"

"Don't make this difficult," Hannah huffed, her face slowly beginning to turn red as she turned away from Amanda in an emphasised movement, only to shuffle backwards and lean against her.

"H-Hannah?" Amanda's voice cracked.

"I'm sharing your heat, dumbass!" Hannah huffed, pulling the blanket to cover both of them.

"O-oh..." Amanda breathed, her eyes wide. "Is that... Um... So..."

"You said you didn't mind," Hannah said quietly.

"No!" Amanda bleated then took a breath. "I do not mind." She nodded.

Hannah sighed and Amanda felt her slightly relax.

"What brought you out here?" The English girl eventually asked. "I assume Constanze doesn't share Diana's love for burlesque movies about the eighteenth century?"

"If they're so boring that even you can't stand them, I don't think I'd make it through the first five minutes," Amanda quipped, earning an elbow in her side. "Ow. Then again, with all the time Cons spends in her lab, you never know what she watches," she mused, pausing as she imagined it before the two of them started laughing.

"Let's not address that though too much," Hannah answered her.

In their conversation, they hadn't noticed the approaching footsteps.

Time slowed as the door opened. Amanda just had time to suppress her panic as her eyes darted up to the door, several of her friends behind it. With a squeak of surprise, Hannah, who was already mostly buried under the blanket, disappeared completely underneath it, most of her weight now on Amanda's lap.

"Oh, there you are Amanda!" Akko grinned, waving her hand above her head as though the redhead hadn't yet noticed her.

"Akko, you're here!" Amanda responded in a mix of panic and frustration.

"You say that like she's not allowed to be," Diana answered, stepping into the room with Barbara.

"Yeah I'm here, but how come you up and left without a word earlier?" Akko complained, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was... Too hot?" Amanda hazarded. There was a short silence.

"So you left to cover yourself with every blanket in the room?" Akko deadpanned, pointing at the fluffy mass on top of Amanda.

Amanda gulped, trying to ignore the cool hands on her thighs as Hannah tried to steady herself.

"I guess I'm just feeling kinda weird at the moment, maybe I'm ill," Amanda shrugged in an effort to make them go away.

"Huh? Do you need to see the nurse?" Akko leaned forwards. "Wait! Diana taught me this spell to see how-"

"No need for that," Amanda stammered. "Put your wand away before you kill me or turn my skin purple or some shit." Hannah's breathing was subtle but she could hear it. The girl had gone very tense.

"Huh," Akko deflated. "Sure," she shrugged, sitting down on the armrest opposite Amanda, who instinctively tensed up.

"Amanda, you haven't seen Hannah, have you?" Diana asked.

"H-huh? Why do you ask?" Amanda asked, still trying to adjust her arms to find a position that felt natural where they weren't all over Hannah.

"We were going to hold a study session tonight," Barbara answered. "But she told us she needed to go and left the canteen."

"That's weird," Amanda spoke in an increasingly weak voice. "I don't know, did you check the library?" She hazarded, keeping a keen eye on the Japanese brunette not far from her who was swaying from side to side.

While Barbara nodded, Diana frowned, her suspicious glance sending a shiver down the American's spine.

"Are you sure you're alright? I've never seen you this flustered before."

"I didn't sleep much last night," Amanda lied, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand and forcing coolness into her voice. "Broom practise. Just... Flying around, I mean. I must be unwell. So you shouldn't get in my personal space, Akko," she suggested.

"Exhaustion is not contagious," Diana stated.

"Yeah, so I can get in your personal space!" Akko grinned, falling off the armrest and onto her side on the sofa. Amanda tensed her jaw, automatically taking a hold of Hannah and pulling her closer to her own body as well as scooting away from Akko. Now Hannah was essentially curled up and sat on Amanda's lap, her head tucked into her chest and her hands tightly gripping the redhead's side.

"Yeah, no, don't do that," Amanda shook her head, her arms inadvertently wrapped around Hannah.

"Well, we were just looking for Hannah. Please pass this on to her if you see her," Diana asked, turning her back and leaving the room with Barbara at her side. There was a short silence.

"Psst, hey, Amanda," Akko whispered, creeping ever so slowly closer, causing Amanda, in turn, to press against the opposite armrest and hold her precious cargo closer to herself. "I know something's up with you. You're hiding something under there, aren't you?" She asked, thinning her eyes. Amanda's heart skipped a beat. While she was trying to think of excuses, she was growing increasingly distracted by the electrifying touch of her crush's hands on her sides. "To an ordinary eye it looks like a mound of blankets, but I figured it out..." Despite what Akko was saying, her words were suddenly unimportant as Amanda felt Hannah's heels pressing inadvertently between her legs. The redhead bit her lip, wishing she could ask Hannah to stop moving. Why couldn't she have just separated from Hannah instead of trying to hide the fact they were talking at all? "You were practising with the Chariot cards, weren't you?" Akko asked.

Amanda paused.

"What?"

"You were secretly practising the card game so that you can win the next time we play, but you didn't want me to know so you're hiding the board and set under all those blankets!"

Amanda took a second to gather her thoughts before sighing in relief. She didn't know what the hell kind of pack of cards was the size and shape of a human but she wasn't going to complain about Akko being Akko in this case.

"You caught me," Amanda answered weakly, grabbing Hannah's ankles and trying to move them away from... where they were, eliciting a muffled squeak from the smaller girl as Amanda tried to subtly shuffle her to her side. Akko's eyes shot up when she heard the sound. Amanda froze, praying for Akko to say something dumb again instead of figuring out the obvious before the brunette's voice twisted into a smirk, an unbridled giggle escaping her lips.

"Was that a hiccup?" Akko gushed, tilting her head backwards and laughing. "It sounded so girly!"

"No!" Amanda instinctively shot. "I mean..." She sighed. "Maybe, yeah," she hissed as Akko kept laughing.

"Do it again, do it again!" Akko pleaded.

"Can you just leave?" Amanda shot. "Please? Now is a bad time."

Akko paused, the cogs turning in her head.

"Bad time?"

"Yes. So please leave."

There was a long pause. Amanda could feel the sweat on her forehead, and had grown accustomed to the contours of Hannah's frail body against hers - the sensation of cradling her body in her arms would have been one of the best things Amanda could ask for if it wasn't under such awkward circumstances. Her heart was beating fast.

"Yeah, sure," Akko eventually shrugged, standing up. "I hope you get better!" She said brightly over her shoulder, turning to leave the room and trotting down the corridor.

As though to check that no one was waiting for them to let their guard down, both girls remained as they were for a moment.

Finally, Amanda felt Hannah shuffling again before the English girl threw the blankets off her, revealing messy strands of stray hair stuck to her face in sweat over wide, traumatised eyes. For a moment she was breathing heavily, not loosening her grip on Amanda's core for a long time. Amanda wasn't really aware that she was also still holding on, flooded with a strange mixture of guilt and adoration.

"Still cold?" Amanda quipped.

Hannah shook her head, suddenly letting go of Amanda and scurrying over to the other side of the sofa, her eyes still wide.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about that!" She cried, screwing her eyes shut.

"Eh, it's fine," Amanda chuckled. "At least it worked, right?"

"That was so embarrassing," Hannah mumbled, her face bright red. "And I had to go right up against... Well, I mean that wasn't a bad thing - I-I mean it wasn't your fault or anything, and your body is totally fine- I mean, I totally wouldn't-"

"Hey, chill," Amanda soothed the shorter girl, giving in to the temptation and reaching over to pat her head. She always knew Hannah was awkward with physical affection but she was freaking out way more than Amanda had expected. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

While Hannah seemed to have calmed down, her eyes were still wide, her arms back to hugging herself as Amanda attempted to decipher what she had just said, as though there was anything there that wasn't a mixed message.

"But you had to make up all that stuff on the spot," Hannah pouted.

"Pfft, Akko did all the work for me," Amanda chuckled.

"Yeah, what did she say she thought you were hiding?" Hannah asked.

"Chariot card game she loves," Amanda responded. "Everyone else doesn't. It's kinda our version of Diana's costume dramas."

There was another short silence. Amanda felt her heart rate slowly easing.

"I'm not still cold," Hannah eventually mumbled. "So thanks for that, I guess."

"So..." Amanda allowed herself to grin again. "Diana and Barbara wanted you for a study session?"

"No, they want to watch movies," Hannah admitted. "Keep the secret. If you tell anyone I'll know and I'll kill you." Amanda laughed, leaning forwards and holding onto her knees for support, relieved as an amused grin made its way onto Hannah's face behind all the blushing.

"Say, Hannah," Amanda eventually said, swallowing her nervousness.

"Yeah, what?" Hannah answered nervously.

"You could always join in with my movie nights instead," she offered, brushing her hair back. "We could _share body heat_ again if you'd like that."

Hannah froze, blinking several times before leaning back and smiling softly.

"I'd like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> After taking some time to shower and recover mentally, Hannah stepped back into her own room only to find Barbara waiting for her with a smug expression.
> 
> "What were you doing under the sheets Han? Your head wasn't in her skirt was it?"


End file.
